In addition to image capturing devices such as digital cameras, many electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablets, notebook, smart watches, etc., are also equipped with image capturing capabilities, and such devices are extensively used in day to day life by the users. Many of such devices are further equipped with features of capturing HDR images of a scene containing HDR for example, a combination of shadow/dark and well-lit/bright areas. An HDR image has a greater dynamic range as compared to standard images, as it includes rich details of both the shadows and the bright areas of the scene in a single image. The dynamic range is a ratio of maximum and minimum measurable light levels (i.e. intensities) present in the images.
One of the widely followed HDR capture techniques includes capturing multiple standard dynamic range (SDR) images at different exposure levels. Thereafter, the captured SDR images are merged to one image to produce HDR in the merged image. In use cases, some scenes may have different lights, for example, in a scene containing indoor lighting with a candle and a window with sunshine, yellow light pattern maybe present inside the room and a blue light pattern maybe present outside the window. In such scenarios, a single white balance would be inappropriate for all regions in the HDR image. If a global white balance is used for the HDR image, it may lead to unnatural colors in some regions of the HDR image. Some existing solutions use image fusion to generate both the intensity map and the color map. However, this also generates artifacts in the form of halos in regions with large intensity differences in the scene.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations, which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known devices.